


maid dress 3

by covellite



Series: Maid Dress [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Tango and Zedaph aren't the only ones who get to wear a maid dress. Impulse just takes a bit more convincing.
Relationships: ImpulseSV/Tango Tek/Zedaph
Series: Maid Dress [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081952
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	maid dress 3

Impulse stood before them, hands behind his back and rocking slightly on his heels. The black and white dress covered almost as much as his usual clothes, but Tango couldn't tear his eyes away. He was pretty sure Zedaph had gone into a trance at the sight. Something about seeing Impulse in lace and frills had his brain frying and his dick filling with blood.

"You're beautiful," he said without thinking, nearly making Impulse fall over from the sudden noise.

"Oh, uh, thanks Tango." Impulse scratched his neck. "Really?"

"Really." Tango dragged his eyes away from the skirt to make eye contact, and his heart fell a little. Impulse's face was red, not in the fun way, and he was avoiding eye contact as much as he could.

"Pulsey," he said softly, walking closer so he could cup Impulse's cheek. "You know I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

Zedaph broke out of his trance and joined Tango. "You're even prettier than I am," he declared, and a snort escaped Tango before he could stop himself.

"You don't have to say that just to try and make me feel better. Some people just aren't meant to wear this kind of stuff." Impulse's voice wasn't as nonchalant as he was probably hoping it would be, and Tango was just about to disagree when Zedaph spoke.

"Bullshit," Zedaph said, and both Tango and Impulse's eyes widened. He didn't often swear, and when he did it was rarely in anger. "Do you  _ want _ to wear that dress?"

"I… yes." Impulse's voice was unsteady.

"Does it fit you?"

"Yes."

"Then there's no problem with it. You're beautiful and anyone who thinks differently will have to go through me."

The idea of Zedaph fighting someone to protect Impulse's honor would be laughable in any other situation, but judging from the look on Impulse's face his words had had a positive effect. He wasn't smiling, not really, but there was a familiar light back in his eyes that Tango hadn't realized was missing until just then.

"Oh," Impulse said. Zedaph kissed him, hard, and grabbed his hand.

"You really are gorgeous," Tango said. Zedaph nodded.

"We can prove it, if you want." He was pulling Impulse towards the bed before he was even finished speaking, but Impulse didn't seem to mind. He let Zedaph drag him into bed and push him onto his back, and the noise he made when Zedaph ran a hand through his hair had Tango scrambling to join them.

"What do you want?" Tango asked, hands already making their way up Impulse's thighs and teasing at the bottom of his skirt.

Impulse didn't answer for a moment, and Tango froze as he waited for a response.

"I want your mouth on me," he said finally. "And Zed, keep talking to me, please."

Usually Tango would make a scene of following Impulse's desires to the letter without actually doing what he wanted, but this was different. And besides, Tango could never pass up the opportunity to get his mouth on Impulse's dick. So he pushed Impulse's skirt up, already knowing he wasn't wearing underwear but delighting at the sight anyway, and wasted no time in wrapping a hand around his half-hard dick, jerking him off and pressing a kiss to the tip as Impulse sighed.

"You're so pretty laid out on the bed for us," Zedaph cooed. Tango could just barely see him kiss Impulse's cheek. "Were you hoping we'd do this? Did you put that dress on knowing we wouldn't be able to resist you?"

Impulse's hips jerked underneath Tango, and he knew without looking up that Zedaph was playing with Impulse's nipples. He let more of Impulse's dick into his mouth, one hand firm against Impulse's hip as he did so.

"I should've made you this dress ages ago," Zedaph continued, Tango half-listening and half focusing on the dick in his mouth. "I love how it frames your chest, how nice it makes your muscles look. I'll have to make you another dress soon, one that shows you off even better. Would you like that?"

"Fuck," Impulse mumbled, and Tango wasn't sure if that was a response to Zedaph or a reaction to what Tango had just done with his tongue, but he did the tongue thing again anyway and Impulse keened.

"Oh, later, for sure," Zedaph said. "I can't  _ wait _ to ride you while you're wearing this dress. You're so gorgeous, Impulse. So pretty. Our beautiful Impulse, isn't that right, Tango?"

Impulse was making those little noises that meant he was about to cum but didn't want to admit it. Then those noises were cut off by Zedaph covering his mouth with his own, and Tango took advantage of the distraction to loosen his jaw ever-so-slightly more, letting Impulse's cock just a little bit deeper into his throat.

Impulse writhed under Tango's hands as he came, and Tango swallowed his cum down eagerly. He didn't take his mouth off Impulse until the man went still underneath him, and even then Tango half wanted to keep going, to suck at his dick until he wrang another orgasm out of him.

"You guys… you're too nice to me," Impulse said, slowly and out of breath.

"Write that down!" Zedaph giggled. "The day Impulse admitted we aren't trouble makers intent on sending him to an early grave."

"You're a menace," Impulse said fondly, pulling Zedaph back down for a quick kiss. "But I love you."

"Love you too, Impy."

Impulse stuck his tongue out at Zedaph as Tango crawled up the bed so he could lie next to him.

"Did we convince you?" he asked. Impulse smiled at him, not a big toothy smile like usual but a softer one, the kind reserved solely for Tango and Zedaph. The kind that somehow made Tango fall more in love every time he saw it.

"Maybe you guys were right," Impulse admitted. "But I might need more convincing later."

"Anything for you."

He kissed Impulse then, laughing as Impulse acted grossed out by the taste of his own cock on Tango's tongue, and followed him gleefully as Impulse tried in vain to scoot away, only to be caught by Zedaph behind him and tickled mercilessly.

Life was good.


End file.
